Austin&Ally&Aubree&Avan
by disneychannelswag
Summary: 4th sequel to 'who said life was easy'. Avan's turning 1 and Aubree's turning 5! That means bikes with no training wheels, losing teeth, and most importantly, starting Kindergarten! But, will Austin and Ally be able to handle their little girl growing up?
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that it took so long, but here is the next part of who said life was easy, Austin&Ally&Aubree&Avan! (: it's March 29****th****, aka Avan's first birthday! (: enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I haven't owned Austin & Ally for the past 3 stories, don't own it in this one.**

Ally's POV

I woke up this morning and went into Avan's room. I was still in my pajamas. I picked him up out of his crib.

"happy birthday baby boy!" I cooed. Avan laughed. I sat him back down while I went to change clothes. When I got back into the room, Austin wasn't there though. I shrugged and got a nice shirt and white pants out of the drawer and took off my pajamas. As I was stripped down in my bra and lacy see-through underwear I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around and saw Austin.

"Austin I'm changing." I laughed.

"Ally. We have 2 kids. Its not like I haven't seen you naked before." He laughed too.

As I was getting ready to put my pants on Austin continued to stare.

"what?" I giggled.

"you're just, SO beautiful." Austin smiled.

I smiled back as I finally got to put on my pants.

"can you wear those underwear more often?" he smirked.

"Austin!" I burst of into laughter.

"I'm so glad you're mine." He spoke as I finished putting on my shirt.

"your son was looking for his daddy to go see him on this special day." I said.

Austin ran to Avan's room to see him.

"happy birthday buddy!" Austin said, getting him out of the crib.

Aubree ran into Avan's room.

"hey! Daddy why didn't you tell me happy birthday?" she asked.

"um. Aubree sweetie it isn't your birthday. It's Avan's.

"will he get presents on my birthday?"

"no baby. Because that's your birthday." Austin explained.

"oh. Okie dokie then." Aubree skipped off to her room.

As the day went on, we got ready for our little boy's first birthday. In 3 more months Aubree turns 5 and then in August Aubree goes off to Kindergarten. I feel old! And I'm only 22.

You know how its went for all of Aubree's. the guests arrived. We sang Avan happy birthday. When it was time for Avan to blow out the candle, I had him on my lap. Aubree was standing beside me and tried to blow out the candle. Austin grabbed her and stopped her before she could. I know it's going to take her time to get used to this, because for 4 birthdays she's been the one to do all of this, and she doesn't really understand this yet.

"daddy why didn't you let me blow out the candle?" she asked.

"Aubree that's Avan's candle. Because its his birthday."

Then, when it was time for opening presents, it got worse.

Austin was unwrapping gifts for Avan, and Aubree was standing beside me.

"mommy why don't I get any presents?"

I bent down to her height.

"sweetie this is Avan's party." I explained.

I hope that Aubree gets used to it now. Hopefully by Avan's 2nd birthday she'll better understand it.

I heard everyone laugh and turned around to see that Avan actually _smashed_ his smash cake into his face. Aubree ate hers with her hands. You can definitely tell the difference between boys and girls. But I love them both.

**I know this sucks, I'm sorry. I've been fighting off writers block. And oh, if One Big Happy Family appears in the archive saying its been updating, there is no chapter, I just had to change it from in-progress to complete. But yeah. Hope this was ok!**

**And have a nice day! (:**

**-Sophia (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SO sorry for my absence! :/ but volleyball season is over, so I will try to update a little more often. Anyways, please enjoy this next chapter, Aubree's 5****th**** birthday! Kindergarten coming soon! (:**

Austin's POV

My baby girl turns 5 today. Where has the time gone? I remember first finding out about her, being so happy, yet scared at the same time. First seeing her face, and how beautiful she looked. And how beautiful she is today. To Aubree, this day means she gets presents. But to me and Ally, this day is so much more. This is the day that our little girl was brought into the world. The first time we ever saw the gorgeous daughter we made.

Our house was completely pinked out for her birthday. She was right now blowing out her Barbie candles. In less than a month she would be off to her first day of kindergarten.

"daddy can I shove the cake into my face?" she asked.

"no Aubree."

"but daddy you let Avan shove the cake in his face at his party!"

"well sweetie that was his cake. This cake is for everyone. You got to shove your face in your first cake too."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind! We're all family!"

I laughed.

We all ate cake and then Aubree opened her presents. Some were clothes for when she starts school, some were barbies.

"okay everyone before you leave you gots to listen to me count. 1. That's how old Avan is. 2,3,4, 5. That's how old I am. 6,7,9,8,10!"

"no Aubree its 8,9, 10." Ally said.

"oh."

"Aubree before everyone leaves do you want to give them a hug and thank them for your presents?"

Aubree went around, giving everyone hugs and saying thank you.

Later that night, when I was tucking Aubree in, she asked me a question.

"daddy?"

"yeah sweetie?"

"why do you love me?"

"well you're my little girl."

"I'm a big girl!"

I chuckled. "yes you are. But no matter how old you get you'll always be my little girl."

"is that the only reason why you love me?"

"no of course not! You made me grow up and mature fast. And if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have."

"why not?"

I might as well tell her about it all now. I mean, it's better then her going to school and finding out most of her classmate's parents are older.

"well your mommy and I were 17 when you came along. And that means that we were still kids."

"but daddy only growed ups are supposed to take care of babies."

"i-I know. But that's the thing. We were kids. And we weren't ready for kids. But mommy and I loved you. So we grew up and we took care of you." I was about to cry.

"well daddy why did you put me in mommy if you were still kids?"

"um, well I wasn't thinking. Aubree promise me that you won't have any kids until you're out of school and married."

"I promise daddy. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." I gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

**Alright so we have one more chapter for A&A&A&A, and then onto the last sequel where Aubree is a teenager! I know that this story is short and I'm sorry about that! But don't forget Aubree's starting kindergarten next chapter so its not over yet!**

**Have a nice day! (:**

**-Sophia (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im really sorry for being gone so long! Volleyball is over now, but cheer has started and ive had a bit of writers block :p but im here now! So please enjoy the last chapter of A&A&A&A, and also the last chapter where Aubree will be a little girl! In the next sequel, she turns 13 everyone! Read on! (:**

Ally's POV

Austin and I woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. Aubree was starting kindergarten today. We met with the teacher yesterday. Her teacher is Mrs. Carmichael, who was my kindergarten teacher, too. We were also dropping Avan off at Alice's so that Austin and I both could take Aubree to her first day.

"ive been dreading this day since the day she was born." Austin said as he was getting dressed.

"it's going to be so lonely here without her." I added curling my hair.

"can we get Avan from mom's when were done… dropping her off? I know we told him he could stay but Alls were gonna go insane without them here!"

"that's what I was thinking. He'll still be asleep so it doesn't really matter."

We finished getting ready in a matter of minutes and went to wake Aubree.

"Aubree, sweetie. It's time to get up." I lightly shook her. she slowly arose half asleep.

"I get to go to school today!" she was fully awake once she realized this.

"yeah you do! let's get ready." I told her.

I got a light pink shirt with flowers and a black ruffled shirt out for her to wear. I handed them to her so that she could put them on. (you know, mommy would still dress her but she's growing up and can do that on her own) I then grabbed her boots and told her which boot went on which foot, and then I brushed her hair. I made her a bowl of cereal and grabbed her princess backpack. Austin had Avan in his arms, who was still sleeping. We got Avan in his carseat and Aubree in her booster seat.

"Aubree we're gonna drop Avan off at nana's first so don't wake him,ok? Austin said, looking at Aubree through the rear view mirror.

"okay daddy." She said.

We drove to Alice's and once we got there, I got the still sleeping Avan out and handed him to her.

"Austin wanted to know if we could come back and get Avan after we drop Aubree off. He doesn't want to be lonely today."

"yeah that's fine." She said. She looked at the clock. "ooh. You guys better go. Don't want Aubree to be late."

"ok. Thanks. We'll be back in 20."

I got back in the car and we left to take Aubree to her first day of school.

In about 15 minutes (because of traffic) we got there. Austin and I got out of the car and he got Aubree out.

"are you excited, Aubree?" I asked.

She nodded. "hold my hands mommy and daddy." She said.

Austin and I grabbed her hands and held them as we walked into the school.

"Aubree, be good today and listen to the teacher. If she tells you to do something you do it, ok?" I told her.

"I know mommy. I will." She said.

"ok well mommy and daddy have to go now. I love you." I said.

Aubree wrapped her little arms around me. "I love you too mommy."

Austin had bent down to her height and Aubree wrapped her arms around Austin's neck.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl." He turned and kissed her cheek.

Aubree was off to kindergarten.

It was 11. We had picked up Avan a couple hours ago and he was taking his nap. Austin was sulking on the couch.

"she's really gone." He said. "I just, I miss our little girl."

"Austin she still is our little girl."

"no she's not! She, she doesn't need us anymore to do everything for her she can count she's learning to read she can feed herself. Before we know it she's gonna be driving, going to the prom, graduating."

I cuddled up next to him on the couch.

"ooh I see what this is about. You miss baby Aubree."

He nodded.

"well she's still our Aubree. she's just growing up and becoming independent. And as parents, that's just something we're going to have to get used to. She'll still need us for some things. Just not everything." I smiled.

"you're right. I love you alls."

"I love you too"

We kissed.

Later, we went to go pick Aubree up from school and she told us all about her day.

"and then the teacher gave us all candy! You get candy at school!"

"sounds like you had a lot of fun!" Austin smiled.

"I did! And I made lots of new friends! Olivia and Laura and Asher."

Austin swallowed hard.

"Asher?"

"yeah. _He's _really funny."

Oh, boy. Boys already?

**And there you have it! Again I am like SO incredibly sorry for the long wait! But did you like it? Please review! (: and look out for the next and last sequel, **_**we've come a long way**_**.**

**Have a nice day! (:**

**-Sophia (:**


End file.
